A Little More Talk, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye share their secrets. 4th in the Recovery series.
1. The Dream

**Hey**,... **af1011** asked for a 2 shot sequel. I'm not sure how that goes, but I managed (a product of going overboard) to write a sequel with 5 parts. Is that right? **mandy** wanted to know many women Ward is going to sleep with. Me too, actually. Most of you wanted a sponge bath. I'm afraid that one, you have to dream one on your own. Sorry.

It was along time ago that I did multi-chapters, let's hope I'll post it right. Also, I have to salute all you writers who writes multi-chapters and different stories at the same time. I side-tracked many times with this one. I keep forgetting that Skye is not supposed to be out of bed yet. That's why I call it my Recovery series.

Loads of thanks to **AliceMcNerney, plainmnmemy, Joanie McClure, jellybean96, Katsu100, naithy fathy, Salkri Kachemench, Hofherrp, silentpixiee, Foxx, SveaR, jojoknows, mandy, TexannaRose, TortiQuercu, Grey Fool, missjulseyb, SamXFraser, Belle97, DrawnToDarkness, neeeeealll, Puella Pulchra, AnimeDAngel, Smileychameleon, Barbra4317, MayyPierce, af1011, Shikasgirl10, cherry girl xxx, LaughingLadyBug, Guests and everyone.**

**WARNING **: I tried but I just couldn't avoid the topic of Ward and you know who. I had no choice but to include their..er... whatever... to make this ff work. I hope it works. And as much as I tried I can't avoid not touching on epi 15.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward and Skye talked. Really talked.

xox

**The Dream : Ward and his brother.**

"Bro! Hey! Wake up! You're dreaming."

"Joey?" Ward blinked and rubbed his eyes upon seeing the man before him.

"Yup, it's me. Your baby brother, Joey Jonathan Ward. But I swear I'm gonna kick your ass if you call me Baby JJ, Granton."

"No one calls me that except Grampsy. But how - ? Aren't you - ?"

"Just because you don't come here anymore or call, doesn't mean I'm dead."

"Where am I?"

"Are you on something? Because if you are, I am going to have the utmost pleasure of nagging your ear off on the misuse of drugs. Just like you did me."

"Joey," Ward reached out to grab his brother's arm. "Where am I?"

"My place. You were banging and rambling at the door. This is a quiet neighborhood and people here don't take kindly to rowdy outsiders." Joey handed Ward a mug of coffee. "That must have been some dream, Bro. Who is Skye?"

"How, do you - "

"You were calling her name. Yelling, more like it." Joey sat across his elder brother with his own mug in his hand. "So, who is Skye? Your girlfriend?"

Ward shook his head as he stared into the mug.

"Come on Grant. With that kind of lost puppy expression, she is something to you, isn't she?"

"She doesn't know," Ward placed the hot mug on the side table and covered his face with his hands. "I screwed up."

"Let me guess," Joey smirked as he leaned back on his chair and placed his right ankle on his left knee. "You love her. She betrayed you. You humped another girl. You almost lost her. You humped another girl. And this one managed to shake you into admitting your feelings for Skye."

"How do you know all this?"

"Never mind that. But look here," Joey stretched his foot out and kicked Ward's foot to gain his brother's attention. "I'm no angel. But just how many other women are you planning to sleep with before you do something about what you have with Skye?

"You are not waiting for her to be the last woman on earth before you finally make your move are you?" Joey chuckled and shook his head. "Because, that my dear Brother, is not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Skye will never be the last woman because technically she might not be a woman. Or even human. She is an 0-8-4."

"What?! How do you know?"

"And after that alien based serum that you guys injected into her, who knows what she might turn into?"

"Joey what the hell are you talking about?" Ward rose from his seat and towered over his brother.

"You gotta wake up Bro." Joey rose and stood nose to nose with Ward. "Soon your Skye and that Coulson guy are going to run away together. They have something in common. They will be in it together."

"Skye and Coulson?" Ward stammered. "What - "

"I gotta go." Joey gave Ward a quick body slam before walking towards the door. "Don't forget to visit. And please, don't bring me flowers. I'm a guy."

"Joe - "

"Tell her Ward." Joey opened the door and turned to Ward with suddenly sadden eyes. "Tell Skye how you feel. You need to."

"Wait! Joey wait!" Ward started for his brother but he was rooted to the ground. "Joey!"

"Tell her before it's too late, Grant." Joey told him before he closed the door between them.

"JOEY!"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Reality

**The Reality - Skye wakes Ward up.**

Ward was startled awake when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Joey?" he rasped as he grabbed a wrist.

"No. It's me, Skye." Skye told him gently as she patted his hand that was holding her wrist. "Are you ok?"

Ward released her wrist and sat up. He nodded silently as he trapped his head between his folded arms with his fingers holding the back of his head. Skye rubbed his back gently as she sat beside him.

"It's just a dream," she soothed.

Ward nodded.

"It is of what happened today? Is it something to do with the spell?"

"No." Ward shook his head, "I don't know."

"Hey, It's ok. You don't need to tell me anything, if you don't want to."

Skye squeezed his bicep and gingerly got off his makeshift bed. After the incident with the Beserker staff, Skye was resigned to the fact that Ward would rather keep things to himself than tell her. Hearing her wincing a curse at the sudden move, Ward grabbed hold of her hand.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"You were yelling in your sleep. I wouldn't have to leave my bed if I could throw that blood pressure monitor at you without feeling guilty if it knocked you out completely. Or fear the wrath of Simmons coming at me for wrecking her things." Skye shrugged. "Besides I can't have both of us yelling, right?

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Skye patted his arm before adding. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you drag this ammo box in here to sleep on? It better be empty Turbo. If that thing blows up, I don't plan to look all patched up like Frankenstein."

"It's empty."

"Why aren't you in your bunk?"

"I didn't want to leave you all alone down here."

"Awww, that is so sweet. Thank you Robot." Skye squeezed his arm. "But seriously? You need a proper bed. We can't have our top security man complaining of aches and pain when the bad guys show up. Why don't you go up? I'll be fine."

Having said that, Skye started to rise when Ward called her softly.

Skye looked into his eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk. We need to talk."

"This is serious, isn't it?"

Ward nodded.

"Ok." Skye replied hesitantly as she made another attempt to rise off the hard box. "I never thought I'd say this but I need to get into my bed first. If it's bad news, I don't want to end up on the floor."

Ward quickly got off his makeshift bed to assist her. He arranged her pillows and blankets to her comfort before tucking her in. He then settled at the foot of the bed.

"So, what up?" Skye asked when Ward remained quiet.

Ward took a deep breath before he broke his silence.

"I'm in love with you. But I've been sleeping with May. And yesterday, under that spell, with Lorelei."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare - Ours actually. So be warned. Yup, it is THAT topic that I've been trying to avoid.**

"Say something."

Ward husked pleadingly at Skye after he made the shocking confession. She sat shockingly still as her face was drained of any colour.

"Skye?" Ward took hold of her hand. "Please say something."

"To say: You shocked the hell out of me, would be an understatement." Skye said after some time.

"I'm sorry."

"You are sorry that you are in love with me?"

"No!" Ward shook his head adamantly. "Never that."

"You were right, we really do need to talk," Skye squeezed the hand that was holding hers before letting go.

"Are you mad?"

"Should I be?" Skye tilted her head at him.

"I don't know. Maybe. But if you are not, why?" Ward asked.

"Because I do not know that you are in love with me. That makes all the difference," Skye sighed and pushed her hair back. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?"

Ward nodded.

"We started on the wrong foot. You kidnapped me, we got our lines crossed, stepped on each other toes and basically read each other wrongly at first sight. But then it changed. We got along. Broke down a couple of barriers. Shared a few laughs. Honestly, I thought we had something going.

"But then, Miles came along and it kind of screwed everything up between us. I did everything I could to make it right again, but it was just not like before. Kind of like being sent back to St Agnes from the foster homes.

"I saw how May and you got closer. And," Skye gave a little smile of pain when she look at him. "Let's just say, it kind of sealed what I was guessing when you walked into her room that night."

"You saw?"

"Yeah." Skye answered quietly. "I saw and I accepted that. You two have more in common than with a betraying and lying hacker."

"Skye - "

"I know what I did Ward. There is no way anyone can soften that fact."

"But Miles was the one that made you do it."

"Yes. He did. But even after knowing that, did you forgive me? Did you at least made the effort to be nice to me?"

"No. But I was too hurt."

"I know and I understood your actions."

"But you didn't know why."

"I didn't know that it was more than my betrayal," Skye sighed. "That is why I'm not mad for what you did with May."

"How could you just let it roll off your back?"

"All my life, I've wanted to be loved. You know how desperate I was to be accepted, at least. But Miles made me opened my eyes that being accepted doesn't necessarily means being loved. And I thought, that was what was between us after you finally began talking to me again. As long as you accepted me, even if it's just as a team member? I'm good."

"The reason why I let it rolled off my back is because I didn't and don't know that you are in love with me. Just like I am with you."

"What?" Ward gasped.

"I've been in love with you since you told me about your younger brother, Ward."

"Joey."

"Is that his name? You were yelling for him just now."

"Yeah."

"Do you guys meet often?"

"Joey died in a line of duty three years ago. He was a fire-fighter."

"I'm sorry," Skye reached out and squeezed his knee.

"You would have liked him. He was just like you. A wild child until he straightened up and flew straight."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Only if comes with a smile," he grinned and had Skye punching the air with a hissy 'Yes' followed by an 'Oww'.

"Easy Rookie."

Skye took a few moments to catch her breaths before continuing their conversation.

"So, are you and May still... you know?"

"No. We broke it off."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how weird is it that you are being nice about all this?"

"I told you before, it would help if I rage all the time but it doesn't." Skye chuckled. "But after we sort this out, I could take on the role of the jealous lover. I'll rant and rage every time you look at other girls, if you like?"

"Only, if I get to do the same with the guys who dare to sneak a peek at you and vice versa. In addition, having the privileged of kicking their asses while I'm at it. I don't give a damn if he is Thor. God or not."

"No worries, that one already has a girlfriend," Skye shrugged. "So he is off limits."

"Good." Ward winked at her.

"Right. So, as not to stray from the topic further, why did you break it off with May?"

"When I was with Lorelei, apparently, I told her that I have a desire for someone and it's not May."

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"But why did you two break it off?"

"While I was still under the spell, Lorelei told May that."

"That mind control freak of a warrior princess specifically said my name?"

"No."

"Then how did May know it's me? That Lorelei could be referring to Simmons."

"May knows." Ward told her flatly.

"That woman knows everything." Skye shuddered. "It's scary."

"No comment."

"That sound pretty much like too much info, so let's just drop it shall we?"

"Affirmative."

"You are not planning to have another fling while I'm being cooped up in this room by the over zealous Dr Simmons, are you?"

"No," Ward chuckled.

"It's gonna be awkward, isn't it?"

"What? You mean between us and May?'

Skye nodded.

"We both knew that what we have won't last. We were ready to end things if need be."

"You think she is going to kick my ass or throw those lethal dagger-looking looks at me, when you are not looking?"

"She's May."

"How comforting! Thank you, Agent Ward."

"You're welcome," Ward responded with chuckle.

"So, what happens now?"

"Before I answer that, I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"What's happening between you and Coulson? Is there something going on between you two?"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Truth

**The Truth - Skye tells Ward the truth.**

"WITH DAD?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you out of your freaking mind Agent Grant Ward? AC is like a father to me! What makes you think I have something going on with him? Are you already exerting your jealous lover act so soon?"

"Kind of hard not to," he grinned sheepishly, "if I'm already the boyfriend."

"Actually you should hold that thought. With what I'm about to tell you, you might change your mind about being my boyfriend." Skye tried to make the matter light. "You may even want to put on a parachute on now, just in case you need to jump off the plane."

"What are you rambling about, Rookie?"

"Honestly, there is nothing between AC and I. But you are right. There is something that we share?"

"What?" Ward asked worriedly when Skye suddenly looked sad. "You can tell me."

"This is supposed to be classified between AC and I. No. Wait! Hear me out ok?" Skye pleaded when Ward looked hurt.

"I'm listening."

"The reason for not wanting to tell you and FitzSimmons is because we do not want you all to be implicated in this. Fury must have kept this secret for a reason."

"Fury? Whoa! Hang on! You said FitzSimmons and I. What about May?"

"She knows."

Skye jumped when he suddenly got up and was all ready to punch a hole through the wall.

"Ward No!" Skye yelled as she scrambled to get out of bed, only to winced in pain.

Ward came to her immediately. His sudden rage was replaced by concern instantaneously.

"Don't do that, Rookie," he whispered against her ear as he held her close. "I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me. Are you alright? Need me to get you anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Sure?"

At Skye's nod, he gave her a soft kiss on her hair as if he had done it hundreds of times before. It was so natural that there was no awkwardness at the tender gesture by either of them. He held her as he calmly continued.

"What is this classified issue that you are talking about?"

"You should know that you still have time to change your mind about being my boyfriend." Skye tried to make the matter light.

"What can be so bad?"

"I'm an 0-8-4, Ward. It's a long story, but that's what I am." Skye told him straight.

Ward was rendered speechless.

"There's more. I might as well let you hear it all," Skye said and didn't wait for his agreement. "That serum you guys injected in me, came from some alien. Coulson saw it before the place blew up. He thinks they had given it to him too. That's how they got him back from the dead. I don't know what powers I have originally. And added to that alien whatever, I have no idea if I'll turn blue, green, purple or something really weird.

"So, here's the question: do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

Skye stared at Ward shocked expression before another thought occurred to her.

"Oh! One more thing I forgot to add. Death follows me."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Love and Friendship

**The Love and Friendship - SkyeWard.**

"Hey Joey."

A gentle breeze blew and caressed Ward as he sat on the grass. The peace and tranquility of the quiet grounds caused Ward to whisper his greeting.

"Sorry, I haven't been around to visit. Funny how it takes a dream to make me realize that. Among other things."

Ward placed a bunch of colourful flowers in front of the headstone.

"I know what you said about bringing you flowers in my dream of you. But I have a good reason.

"I took your advice. And, yeah, I told her about you too. So these are from Skye. And you better appreciate them because she made me run all over town to get just what she wanted for you. I can't even pronounce half of their names but they are supposed to mean 'Friendship'.

"All I see is a bunch of colours. Just like she is. She might as well be named Rainbow instead of Skye."

Ward chuckled as he remembered how Skye threatened to call him Mr Sex Machine during briefing if he dared to call her Rainbow.

"I know it was just a dream. But whatever you said to me in it, was true. She is a, you know. But one hell of a human woman. We are keeping things underwraps because you know about our Company rules on fraternization. But with her passion for breaking protocol, I need to be more alert than I was in black ops.

"She told me everything about what she and Coulson are up to. They need to know the truth. And I'm there for them.

"You know Bro, in some ways she is like you. You would have liked her. You both drive me crazy. But I love you both. I told Grampsy about Skye. Now I am having seconds thoughts about them meeting. Damn! What if they gang up on me? I'm gonna be so screwed, Bro.

"Skye is still healing but wanted to come today. I refused to let her. It took Coulson's threat to take away her laptop and coop her in that little room for three more days before she got off the bike. She listens to him more than she listens to me. And I'm her boyfriend! But he is like a Dad to her. She deserves him.

"Hey! I'm not whipped, alright? I'm still her SO. That should give me some authority. Don't laugh.

"Anyway, she would be here if she had kept her mouth shut. Coulson almost said yes about me driving her in his precious Lola but Skye had to make a comment about taking the Corvette down to the canals. She wanted to see if Lola could fly like those X-Wing fighters in Star Wars between the bridge arches. She swore that she never crashed a plane in any arcade game.

"Short story? She's being watched as she sat pouting when I left the Bus.

"Look, I gotta go. I don't know when I'll be able to drop in on you again. But I promise to swing by the next time we are in town. I'll bring Skye. See you Joey." Ward traced his fingers across his brother's name before adding, "I love you, Bro."

Skye was waiting for him in the hangar when Ward rode in later that evening. She was sitting on a crate.

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Guards? Oh you mean Simmons and AC?" she smiled mischievously when Ward nodded.

"Ever noticed how Sarsaparilla and cough syrup taste alike?"

"Don't tell me you spiked their drinks," Ward groaned.

"Ok. I won't tell you."

He sighed, crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head at her.

"Rookie, what am I going to do with you?"

"Carry me?"

Ward playfully slapped away her outstretched arms and gently scooped her into his arms, bridal style. He strode towards the Bus. Just when they are out of surveillance camera range, he captured her lips.

**THE END**

Phew! That's it for a supposedly one-shot sequel to I'm More Than Capable, Skye. I hope you all have enjoyed that. Thank you so much for staying with me in this. Until the next sequel... Happy SkyeWard-ing!


End file.
